(Insert Tittle here)
by TheRaichux3
Summary: [Tittle needed] After fighting in a dungeon, Aisha decides to show the Elgang a new spell she learned from a scroll she found on the ground. The spell summons the opposite genders of themselves. Need I say more? Rated T for fighting scenes. There so many parings that it burns. UPDATE: The tittle will stay the same forever! MWAHAHAHAHAHAAA
1. Chapter 1

**Elsword: Sword knight**

**Aisha: High magician**

**Rena: Sniping Ranger**

**Raven: Sword Taker**

**Eve: Code Architecture**

**Chung: Fury guardian**

**Ara: Little Hsien **

**Elesis: Saber Knight**

**Add: Psychic Tracer**

**My grand break is over! Just letting y'all know, my breaks are kinda brief, so it wasn't going to take too long anyway. I needed that break anyway.**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 1: Like nobody's ****business**

The Elgang are walking through Wally's Memorial Bridge, located in Elder village. They just finished defeating a boss, and they were on a large area of grassland.

"Whew! I'm beat!" Elsword shouted. He sits behind a tree and sighs deeply. Aisha stands in front of him, crossing her arms and she staring down at him.

"Elsword, we can't stop here! We need to get back to the village!" Aisha screamed.

"Well thats not a good way to say 'thank you' after i saved you from that big robot!" Elsword screamed.

"Well thats because I-"

"Stop fighting!" Rena screamed. Rena was standing in front of them both. Everyone else was behind her.

"Are we going to rest here?" Ara asked.

"I guess so," Chung said.

"Why not?" Elesis said.

"I don't care, really," Add smirks. " As long as I get back to experimenting with these monsters, I won't mind it."

"Its good to rest once in a while," Raven said.

"So no objections? Alright then," Ara said. Everyone sits down. Everyone but Aisha, who had her hands on her hips.

"We can't rest here! We need to go back!" Aisha said. Rena shrugs.

"Well everyone already agreed on resting here, so why not?" Rena said.

"You and I never did! Besides, I wanted to try my new spell!" Aisha screamed.

"Oh really? Then just use it here. Just don't kill us," Elsword said.

"Shut up, tomato!" Aisha shouted. She sighs and holds her wand tightly. She puts it in front of her and starts gathering mana. A white aura appears around her as she closed her eyes. She opens her eyes and stops gathering mana.

"Alright! Here I go!" Aisha waves her wand around her, and a purple light starts glowing on it. It glows brighter and brighter. The rest of the elgang cover their faces from the light as it glew even brighter. Then it fades away.

"What was that supposed to be? A light show?" Elsword asked.

"I actually don't know. I found the scroll for this spell on the dungeon we were on," Aisha explained. Chung's eyes widen.

"Guys... Look behind Aisha," Chung said. Everyone but Aisha gasp and stand up.

"Huh?" Aisha made a puzzled look. Eve point behind Aisha and turns around and slowly widens her eyes. She screams at the top of her lungs. Behind Aisha was, seemingly, another Elgang. There were clones of them behind Aisha. They were all wearing their base job clothes, but something was different about them. Very different. Their genders were reversed.

"Oh my god! Is that supposed to be me!? Why is my shirt so revealing!? Is that even a shirt!?" Elesis screamed as she stared at Male Elesis's six pack abs.

"MY EYES! IM BLIND! OH GOD WHY!?" Elsword screamed as he saw the other Elesis.

"What did i do...? Why do i look so... Muscular!?" Aisha screamed.

"WHAT KIND OF MOCKERY IS THIS!?" Add screamed at the top of his lungs.

"WHY DO I HAVE A BEARD!?" Ara screamed.

"Why is my destroyer a GUN!?" Chung screamed. Raven doesn't say a word. He just sighs deeply and puts his nasod arm on his face.

"My hair... What happened to my hair?" Eve asked.

"Oh, my, gawd. Seriously guys, stop it! You're, like, making me blush!" The male Eve said in a feminine voice.

"He must be destroyed," Eve said silently.

"OH MY GOD EVE! IN THE FLESH! O-M-G!" The female Add starts squealing and sprints at Eve.

"Oberon!" Eve shouted. Oberon appears before the female Add, stopping her in her tracks.

"My other me actually... Looks kinda cute." Rena said. She smiles at the Male Rena as the Male Rena just stares at Female Rena.**(selfsest anyone?)**

"My clone doesn't look too bad, i guess," Elsword said with a sigh.

"At least your clone doesn't look like... like... that!" Aisha screamed at the top of her lungs as she pointed at the male Aisha. The male Aisha suddenly puts his arm around Female Elsword's. The female Elsword blushes and looks up at the Male Aisha.

"No," Elsword said. His eyes widened.

"They wouldn't," Rena said. The two of them smile at each other and slowly move their heads toward each other.

"NO. PLEASE NO!" Elsword screamed. It was too late. The two of them already were already kissing. Elsword turns around and starts vomiting as Aisha screams at the top of her lungs. The male Aisha picks up the Female Elsword bridal style, and run away into the village.

"Elsword! Wait! I'll protect you!" Male Elesis screamed. He starts sprinting after the both of them.

"Hey come back!" The female Chung screamed. She started running after Female Elesis.

"Those two should have done that, like, a while ago! I mean like, seriously!" The male Eve said.

"I WILL DESTROY YOU ALL!" Male Ara screamed in a very loud tone.

"You don't need to yell!" Ara screamed.

"Yes I do! The louder you scream, the more of a warrior you are!" The male Ara screamed.

"You're not going to do anything, right?" Raven asked the female Raven.

"No," The female Raven said. Raven sighs out of relief.

"WILL YOU MARRY ME EVE!?" The female Add screamed.

"No," Eve said.

"What!? NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! I HAVE NO REASON TO LIVE!" The female Add runs off into Elder village sobbing. Add clenches his fist.

"If you excuse me, i need to erase myself from existence," Add said. He cracks his knuckles.

"There has to be a way to stop this..." Aisha said. She puts her hand in her pocket that was **(Conveniently)** on her dress. She pulls out a scroll and starts reading it. She nods slowly to herself then gasps.

"We need to gather all of them here so we can reverse the spell! Its the only way they'll disappear!" Aisha screamed. Everyone gasps.

"Well I don't want to disappear! Lets get out of here, Raven!" The male Rena screamed. He grabs Female Raven's hand and runs off into the village.

"I'm out of here too!" The male Eve screamed. He flies away into the village. Everyone stares at the male Ara, who was the only clone left.

"True warriors never run away, because warriors will fight to the end! I am a warrior, and warriors will-"

"This is getting annoying fast," Ara said.

"Warriors are not annoying! We warriors will-" Rena starts emitting a black aura.

"Say 'warrior' again, and i'm going to rip off your-"

"I think he likes where is spear is now, thank you." Raven gets into a fighting stance. "What he wants is a fight, and hes going to get one."

"Yes! That is what warrio-"

"Hes mine." Rena said in a demon-like voice.

"Guys, you won't be able to hurt them! Only the originals can hurt their own clones!" Aisha explained.

"So that means I have to face him? Okay," Ara said. She turns her head to the others. "Guys, go find your clones, beat them and bring them here! Okay?" Everyone nods and run to the village. Ara turns her head at her opponent.

"Are you ready for the ultimate fight!?" The male Ara spat on Female Ara's face as he spoke. Ara sighs deeply.

**End of Chapter 1**

**This is going to be fun! God knows when this'll be updated.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: What have I done?

**Add's POV**

We all decided that it'd be faster if we split up to find our clones. I need to find this horrible excuse of myself alone anyway. It wasn't going to be a pretty sight when i found her..! In fact, I see her! She's alone, sitting on the ground. I can hear her sobs from here. I quickly run to her and stare at her.

"What do you want!?" She shouted.

"I want you to disappear," I replied coldly. She gets up.

"You want me to disappear? What, do you want Eve for yourself!?" My clone screamed.

"Yes," I replied. I mean, that was the truth anyway. My clone starts grumbling to herself, and puts her hand in one of the bags she had in her arms. She suddenly throws a box at my face. I hear her feet taping on the ground. She must be running away. I sigh and remove the box. My eyes widen. This... This is a cereal box.

"Eve-Os!?" I feel my sanity flying away as i tear the box in half. Well as if i had sanity to begin with! Theres nothing inside. I toss the box angrily and start running ahead. She can't hide anything more from me! As soon as I'm done with her, i'm taking everything she has and...putting it in a safe place.

**Meanwhile... Narration's**** POV**

Raven and Rena run with each other, trying to find their clones. Their clones ran into the village together so they decided to find them both together.

"There they are!" Rena screamed. The male Rena and the female Raven were both standing in the middle of a statue. No one else was around. It was just the four of them.

"Surrender yourselves now!" Raven said.

"Now why would we do that?" Female Raven replied. Raven enters a fighting stance.

"Surrender yourselves now or Els-"

"Raven! We can't be so rude!" Rena said. Raven sighs.

"You're only saying that because you find yourself cute," Raven replied.

"Well, thats because I am," Rena winks at Male Rena. The Male Rena blushes a bit.

"That's not love, thats narcissism!" Raven exclaimed.

"Narcissism!? Thats no-"

"Yes it is!" The male Rena and Female Rena start to walk away.

"You're just jealous!" Rena screamed.

"What!? Me, Jealous!? I don't even like yo-"

"Oh I know you had an eye on me for a long time! I saw you staring at me before!"

"I never liked you! Besides, the last time I stared at you was when I first met you!"

"Then why should you care about who I like in the first place!?"

"Thats because its narcissism!"

"Whats wrong with narcissism!?"

**(Lets just leave them alone for a while.)Meanwhile...**

Elsword and Aisha walk through the village together.

"I can't believe they actually did that. They actually kissed," Elsword shivers at the thought.

"I know right? It was so gross!...Oh! There they are!" Aisha said. They both see Female Elsword, and Male Aisha sitting together on a staircase. They were smiling at each other. Elsword and Aisha run to them just to see them kiss each other again. Elsword and Aisha start screaming.

"I swear when the cops catch people, instead of sending them to jail, they should just watch this instead!" Aisha screamed.

"Aisha! Thats WAY too much!" Elsword exclaimed. Both of the clones turn to them. They stand up and approach them. Neither of them say a word. The Male Aisha lifts his staff in the air. Female Aisha and Male Elsword stop screaming and gasp. Suddenly, the male Aisha's right eye started glowing yellow. With a swing of his staff and without a word, he summons an Ice storm skill. Male Elsword and Female Aisha start screaming. The storm was even bigger than Female Aisha's ice storm. Within seconds, they are flung into the air. The Male Aisha grabs the Female Elsword's hand and starts running away.

**Meanwhile...**

Eve walks silently through the village of Elder. She sees the male Eve happily skipping along. With a flick of her fingers, Oberon is summoned before her. Oberon dashes at the male Eve and swings his sword at him. The male Eve suddenly stops skipping and grabs the blade before it hits him.

"Omygawd." Male Eve starts snapping and moving her head fiercely. "Oh no you didn't!" Oberon disappears, and the female Eve approaches Male Eve.

"Giiirl, you did not, I repeat, did NOT," The Male Eve takes a deep breath. "Just attack me?" He concluded.

"Allow me to confirm your accusations. Yes, i did." Eve replied calmly.

"Don't give me attitude! Now you're gonna get it!" The Male Eve snaps his fingers, and his drones appear. The black one had a weird smile on its face, and the other one... Well... You know. Eve prepares herself.

**Meanwhile...**

"There you are!" Chung screamed. He ran after his gender bent self. Female Chung stands and watches him approach her.

"You're coming with me!" Chung screamed.

"Are you some sort of evil doer!?" The Female Chung shouted.

"No! I would never do that! Listen, i don't really want to fight here, so please come quietly come with me."

"Never! I will not falter against the likes of you!" The female Chung makes a battle stance and aims her destroyer at Male Chung. "Die! Take this, my ultimate move! Super, mega, ultra, hyper, true, over powered, rainbow, ultimate, destroying," The Female Chung continues to call out her skill name. Chung sighs. If he decided to interrupt her and attack her, they'd have to fight. He was worried about the innocent people around, so he decided to just wait.

**Meanwhile...**

Elesis already met with her clone long ago. She was now rolling on the ground, screaming and having her hands on her face. **(You don't wanna know why. Trust me.)**

**Meanwhile...**

The Female Ara and the male Ara were at an impasse. Amazingly, they were evenly matched. They both face each other, both breathing heavily.

"THIS, IS ARA!" The male Ara screamed. He quickly kicks at Ara. Ara grabs his foot and smiles. Ara starts spinning the Male Ara with remarkable force. After a few spins, she finally launches the Male Ara against a tree. Male Ara falls on his back and lies unconscious. Ara claps her hands together.

"The one and only," Ara said.

**Meanwhile...**

The male Add and the Female Add met up with each other again. But they weren't fighting. Instead, they were looking at the merchandise Female Add had in her bags.

"Oh my goodness! You actually have Eve-Os!" The male Add shouted. The female Add nodded and gave him a real cereal box. It had Eve's face on it and said EVE-O's on the top of it.

"Yeah! And what I like to do with it is to eat it with her sweat!" The Female Add screamed.

"You have Eve's sweat!?"

"Why wouldn't I!? I even have her air!"

"WHAT!?" The Male Add's eyes widen as the Female Add gave him one of her many bags of Eve's air. He rubs it against his cheek and opens the bag. He inhales the air deeply. "What else do you have!?

"Well..."

**Meanwhile...**

Even though they were blown away, Elsword and Aisha are still in the castle of Elder. Lying on the ground. They both get up and sigh.

"How was he so powerful!?" Aisha screamed.

"How am I supposed to know!?" Elsword replied.

"Well, we need to find them again!"

"Alright, but this time, we need a plan!" Aisha puts her hand on her chin. She gasps.

"Thats It! Elsword, I need your help for this! Lets go!" Aisha screamed. She grabs Elsword's hand and starts running off.

"Wha.. 'Leggo of me!" Elsword shouted. Aisha ignores him and continues to drag him along.

**Meanwhile...**

Rena and Raven breathe heavily while glaring at each other. They just finished having an argument.

"Alright, Alright, lets both calm down here," Raven said. Rena nods.

"Yeah. Alright. Hey, where did our clones go?" Rena asked.

"They're right here! They didn't even move!" Raven was right. The clones were sitting down together.

"..I just wanted to say...that I love you," The Male Rena said. Female Rena widens her eyes and starts clapping.

"Awww! I just confessed my love to you!" Rena said. Raven groans. His cheeks turn red.

"I... I love you too," The Female Raven replied. They start kissing.

"Awwww!" Rena exclaimed. Raven sighs and crosses his arms.

"I think now they're distracted with each other, we should attack," Raven whispered.

"Why? And ruin this moment? We look good together!"

"Now's not the time for that. This is the enemy we're talking about,"

"Fine," Rena said. She sighs as they both walk behind their clones. Raven strikes the Female Raven with the back of his blade, and Rena heel kicks Male Rena. They both fall unconscious. Rena and Raven pick up their clone's bodies and begin walking away.

"You gotta admit though, we looked cute together," Rena said.

"No we didn't," Raven replied.

"Yes we did."

"No we didn't."

"Yes we did."

"Alright, maybe we did," Raven sighed. Rena smiles.

"You can confess your love to me anytime though," Rena said.

"What was that?" Raven asked.

"Nothing," Rena replied. Raven shrugs. Rena smiles at him.

**Meanwhile...**

"Aisha! Let go of my hand!" Elsword said as they both drew near their clones. They finally approach the two of them near the statue. Aisha holds Elsword's hand tightly as Elsword tries to pull away from her.

"This time I know your secret! Theres no way you'll win now!" Aisha screamed. Aisha turned to Elsword and gulped. "Elsword, I need you to just work with me, okay!?"

"It'd be easier if you told me what you were doi-" Without a warning, Aisha quickly embraces and kisses Elsword. Elsword's eyes widen.

"MMMPH, MMMMMPH!" He muttered. He tries his hardest to get away from Aisha. Aisha pushes Elsword away and points her staff at the both of them.

"I know only one way to beat the both of you! I'm going to use my true ultimate move, passed down to generation to generation!" The clones gasp. " The one, the only, Chain Firebolt!" Aisha fires two Fireballs at the both of them. The clones quickly dodge them. Aisha starts screaming and keeps her hand out at them. She then uses all the power she could muster for one final fireball. As the fireball is launched, it started growing larger and larger. IT was soon unavoidable. The clones started screaming, and a large explosion was created. The explosion soon stopped, and the smoke cleared. Somehow, the village was completely unaffected **(PLOT SHIELD) **and the two clones were on the ground, defeated.

"Yes!" Aisha screamed. She jumps in the air and raises her fist. Elsword slowly gets up.

"Why the heck did you kiss me for?" Elsword asked.

"Well, the reason why my clone easily blew us away was because of the power of love,"**  
**

"Well That's incredibly cheesy." Elsword replied.

"I know. But it worked. By the way, sorry for not telling you. I mean, if i did, you'd probably not do it anyway," Aisha explained. Elsword rolls his eyes. His face becomes red. He quickly looks away from Aisha.

"You were somewhat a good kisser, i guess," Elsword said.

"Even though you resisted it, a part of me says that was worth it," Aisha muttered. Silence filled the air.

"Never mention this to anyone," Aisha said.

"HAH, Mentioning this to the others, nice joke," Elsword replied.

"I know right? I crack myself up. Now lets take our clones back to where we said we'd meet," Elsword nods. They both pick up their respective clones and start walking away.

**Meanwhile...**

Chung was waiting for Female Chung to finish calling out her skill name.

"SUPER, ULTIMATE, HYPER, TRUE...!"

"You said that three times already," The Male Chung said.

"Yeah, but if i scream it louder than I did before, then that means its completely different. Ugh! Now I have to start all over agai-" The male Chung quickly strikes the Female Chung's head quickly. The Female Chung collapses and Chung picks her up. He starts sighing as he walked away. He sees Add and Female Add whispering to each other as he was leaving.

"Add! We need to go!" He screamed. Add gasps.

"What!? Aww...! Alright then," Add quickly punches his clone in the face. The clone collapses. Add gets up, takes all the bags that the Female Add had, and hides it somewhere. He comes back and picks up his clone.

**Later...**

"Hey guys!" Ara said, sitting on a rock. Elsword, Aisha, Rena, Raven, Chung and Add had arrived with their clones.

"Wheres Eve?" Add asked.

"Wheres Elesis?" Elsword asked. Ara shugs.

"They should be here by now, Put your clones where my clones are and we'll go search for them," Ara instructed.

"Who made you leader?" Rena asked.

"Actually, I don't think there really is a leader,"Ara said. **(PLOT TWIST: I AM the leader. Well not really a plot twist, I really am the leader.) **Everyone places their respected clones next to Ara's clone, which was next to a tree, unconscious. Suddenly, seemingly out of nowhere, The male Elesis sprints to them all, grabs Elsword and jumps on top of the tree where all the clones are.

"HAHAHAHA! You will never catch me!" The male Elesis shouted. And with that, he jumps away and runs back into the village with Elsword.

"...What just happened?" Aisha said.

"We have to save Elsword before its too late," Raven said. Ara nods.

"Yeah, Lets go!" She screamed.

**End of chapter 2**

**R: Hey Male Elesis? How did you defeat your original anyway?**

**MEle: I showed her my sword of light.**

**R: Your what?**

**MEle: Here, let me show you...**

**R: OH GOD PUT THAT THING AWAY(Its just his claymore people, calm down. But the thing thats ON the claymore... Well you'll find out next chapter. Don't worry I didn't forget about Eve.)**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Oh god why

"There he is!" Aisha screamed as she and the others see Male Elesis standing on the top of a house with the apparently unconscious Elsword on his shoulder.

"Give Elsword back!" Rena screamed. Male Elesis started laughing. "As if i'd give him to the likes of you!" He screamed. Male Elesis slowly lifts Elsword off of his shoulder and on the roof. He jumps down to face the others.

"Get ready! He was able to defeat Elesis, he shouldn't be taken lightly!" Raven screamed.

"Take this!" Male Elesis pointed his sword at the elgang. "My sword of light!" He concluded. Suddenly, a large flash of light iluminates the area. Aisha's eyes widen. Suddenly, an image of Male Elesis posing burns itself into her mind. She starts screaming and covers her eyes as she falls to her knees. Ara and Rena suddenly gasp and do the same. Even Raven, Add and Chung succumb to Male Elesis' mighty 6 pack abs.

"IT BURNS!" Rena screamed.

"MY EYES!" Chung screamed. His eyes almost literally looked like they were in fire.

**(Looks like they're in a hot spot. HAHAHAHAHA.. Get it? No? okay fine.) Meanwhile...**

Male Eve glares furiously at Female Eve's blank eyes.

"Omigoshomigoshomigosh, you're getting on my nerves! That's it! I'm going to use my ultimate move!" The male Eve exclaimed. Female Eve prepares herself quickly.

"Come help me," The male Eve lifts one hand up in the air."Oh Moby~" The male Eve waves his arm. A portal appears before him and Moby appears. But something about him was different. He had flowers on his body, and he was pink. "I'll destroy you and take your throne! Take this!" The male Eve screamed. He puts his arm out at the Female Eve as she started walking slowly towards him. "Super, flower, final, beam of unlimited destruction!" He shouted. Moby suddenly fires a pink colored beam at Eve. Eve easily dodges it.

"Oberon," With a flick of her fingers, Oberon is summoned before Female Eve and cuts the flower coated Moby in half. The Male Eve's eyes widen as he slowly falls to his knees.

"You... You broke it...!" He said. The Female Eve approaches her clone.

"Bow down to your queen," The Female Eve said. The Male Eve begins to get up slowly. "You broke Moby! I'm going t-" Eve smacks his face with so much force that he is sent flying. He falls on his back, unconscious. Oberon quickly lifts him up. Eve began to leave as Oberon followed.

**Meanwhile...**

The elgang continue to be blinded by the Male Elesis' sword of light's powers. Suddenly, light began to gather at the tip of his sword. A laser is fired **(Because why not?)** out of his sword and at the Elgang. The Elgang continue to scream in agony at the image of Male Elesis' pose burning into their minds. The laser charged for them. Suddenly, Female Elesis appears between it and them. She quickly deflects the laser with her sword and sends it into the air. The elgang do not even greet Elesis' return because...Well.. You know.

"Why? Why would you use that laser on them? The flash should have been more than enough," Female Elesis said.

"Why not?" Male Elesis replied.

"You already know what happens when you do that,"

"What happens? Can you remind me again?" The male Elesis said with a wink. The female Elesis shivers a bit. Suddenly, Aisha stops screaming.

"I... I did it! Guys! Replace the other Elesis' face with another face! It'll have no effect on you if you do!" Aisha screamed. Suddenly, everyone else stops screaming.

"It kinda seems odd to see Eve's face with six pack abs, but I guess it's better than nothing," Add said.

"You fiend! You know what i'm talking about," Elesis said, continuing her conversation with male Elesis.

"I don't. Tell me?"

"What is it, Elesis?" Aisha asked. Elesis sighs deeply. "It's an image of my clone and I. It's us... kissing."

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!?" Rena screamed as Chung and Aisha fell to their knees and started vomiting together. Raven face palms and Ara gasps. Add's eyes widen.

"I'd ship it," The male Elesis said.

"Shut up you! I'm going to crush you for ever inserting that into my mind!" The Female Elesis screamed. She started running at the Male Elesis again. The male Elesis grins as his sword began glowing.

"Look out!" Rena screamed.

"Rushing Sword!" Elesis screamed. Elesis quickly dashes to Male Elesis and slashes his sword with such force that it flies away from his hand. The Female Elesis skids past her copy and dashes at him yet again. The Male Elesis gasps as he is tackled. He falls on the ground with Elesis. Elesis pins him down, drops her sword, and punches him repeatedly.

"Do you have any idea what you've done!? Now I can't look at myself in the mirror without having that image flash in my mind!" Elesis screamed. The Male Elesis tries to protect himself from his original's punches, but he soon becomes unconscious. Female Elesis continues to punch him over and over again. Rena quickly runs to her and pulls her away from him. Elesis begins flailing, trying to break free from Rena's grasp.

"I'm not finished with him! I.. I..!"

"That's enough! Calm down, Elesis!" Raven screamed. Elesis sighs deeply and stops.

"I'm going to get Elsword," Aisha said. She teleports to Elsword's unconscious body. She smiles and stares at him for a moment.

"Aww. He almost looks adorable," She said to herself. She slowly closes her eyes and leans over to his face. Her lips press against his cheek as Elsword's eyes quickly open.

"What. Are. You. Doing," Elsword exclaimed. Aisha shrieks and jumps away from Elsword. Elsword gets up and stares at Aisha as she started laughing nervously.

"Why?" Elsword asked.

"Uh.. I.. Well, you see.." Elsword approaches Aisha. "Why did you just kiss my cheek?" He added. He wraps his arms around Aisha and kisses her. Aisha's eyes widen, then she starts kissing him back.

"D'awwww!" Rena screamed. Elsword gasps and turns to the others that were already on the roof with them.

"About time," Add said.

"I know right?" Ara added.

"So you two are together!? Good for the both of you!"

"Next time, tell us when you're going to do that, okay?" Raven said. Elsword and Aisha glance at each other for a moment, then scream and move away from each other.

"Oh my goodness! The spell! It faded away!" Aisha screamed. Elsword made a small puzzled look. Aisha winks at him, and Elsword slowly nods.

"Y-Yeah! It did! Goodness, Aisha! Why did you use that spell that makes the both of us fall in love with each other!?" Elsword screamed.

"I didn't! I wanted to use a spell that'd wake you up, dummy! I was trying to help you!"

"Don't call me a dummy!"

"Shut up!"

"No you shut up!" Raven sighs.

"I guess it was too good to be true," Raven said.

"I wonder what would happen if you and I were hit by Aisha's love spell," Rena said.

"What?" Raven said, turning to Rena.

"What?" Rena repeated. Raven shrugs and turns away. Rena snickers. Raven sighs deeply as his face turned red.

"Alright guys, lets take my other self and get out of here," Elesis said. Aisha and Elsword stop fighting and nod. The others nod as well.

**Meanwhile...**

Eve sits quietly on Moby's head, patiently waiting for the others to arrive. The Male Eve is on top of all the other clones. Then, Elsword, Aisha, Rena, Raven, Eve, Chung, Ara, Elesis and Add arrive with Male Elesis's body. Chung carried it and was standing far away from Elesis. She wanted to forget everything about the image.

"Put him over there," Eve instructed. Chung nods and lays the Male Elesis on top of all the other clones. Aisha stands before all of them and smiles. She starts waving her wand, and her wand starts to glow. The clones start turning into green orbs and fly into Aisha's staff. They were gone.

"Thank goodness!" Elesis falls on her rear and lets out a sigh of relief. "I don't want to ever think about that ever again!" She said. She lays on the grass below her. Soon, everyone else falls to lay down.

"You were right, Elsword, We should rest here," Rena said. Elsword nods.

"Yeah," Elsword said. Rena slowly moves next to Raven.

"So Raven, what're you thinking about?" Rena asked.

"Nothing,"

"Oh, okay. So tell me, what did you use to replace Male Elesis' face with?"

"None of your business," Raven replied.

"Well, I replaced it with your face. I remember back then when I always used to see you without your shirt, so.. Yeah," Rena said.

"That's good," Raven replied.

"Well? What did you replace his face with?"

"None of your business,"

"Now you've gotten me curious, Go on, tell me! It can't be that bad,"

"I'm not telling you, and that's final,"

"Aw, You're no fun," Rena said. She sighs and crosses her arms. "How come you got mad when I started flirting with myself?"

"Because I didn't like it,"

"Were you jealous?"

"No."

"Yeah you were!"

"No I wasn't. I just didn't.."

"What? You didn't like it? Face it Raven, you want me all to yourself!" Rena quickly embraces Raven. Raven looks away. "You like me, don't you Raven?" Rena added.

"No, I don't," Raven said.

"You're lying!"

"I'm not."

"Then Why aren't you pushing me away?" Raven groans. Rena leans over to Raven's face and kisses his cheek. Raven sighs deeply as his face became red. Meanwhile, Elsword and Aisha lay together behind a Tree, where no one could see them. They both faced each other and were smiling at each other.

"Nice save back there," Aisha said.

"You came up with it, I just went along with it," Elsword said. Aisha smiles.

"Do you want to keep this from everyone longer? Or are we going to tell them?" Elsword asked. Aisha puts her finger on Elsword's chest and starts moving it in a circular motion.

"We'll tell them soon, just not yet," Aisha said.

"Alright," Elsword said. They both lean in for a small kiss and continue to stare and smile at each other.

**The end.**

**Well thats it! It's finally over! Have a great spring break!**


End file.
